Yamada no suki na hito
by Allarastar
Summary: Los días en el restaurante Wagnaria nunca son normales, los golpes, gritos y secretos estan asegurados. Sin embargo, esta vez un gran secreto espera por ser descubierto. A Yamada le gusta alguien y está cambiando su forma de actuar, además Souma que no se le escapa una intentará descubrir quién es esa persona. ¡Ánimo Yamada!
1. Bienvenidos a Wagnaria

**_Working! No me pertenece, los personjes y manga original son_ escritos e ilustrados por Karino Takatsu. El anime** **producido por por A-1 Pictures y dirigido por Yoshimasa Hiraike.**

* * *

 _ **NARRADOR**_ _**(TAKANASHI)**_

"Buenos días." Dije abriendo la puerta de atrás del restaurante Wagnaria. Hacía ya un tiempo que trabajaba allí y me había acostumbardo tanto al trabajo, como a las personas que allí trabajaban. En ese mismo instante, Senpai se asomó por una de las puertas de Wagnaria. Perdón, corrigo, mi pequeña y adorable Senpai.

"¡Buenos días Katanashi-kun!" Gritó de lo más feliz. Se acercó dando pequeños saltos. "Hoy tambíen vamos a esforzarnos ¿si?" Es tan pequeña y linda que no pude evitar acariciarle la cabeza como siempre hacía, incluso aunque siga sin decir bien mi nombre.

¡Nunca crezcas Senpai! Pensé.

"Claro." Contesté. Senpai agrando sus mofletes algo enojada.

"¡MOOOO! Se que te gusta acariciar mi cabeza, pero sigue siendo irrespetuoso tratar así a tus mayores." Lo siento Senpai, nunca pensaré en ti como alguien mayor.

"Lo siento Senpai. Bueno, ¡a trabajar! Después de acariciarle la cabeza a la pequeña Senpai siento que puedo con todo." Dije totalmente convencido y caminando hacía la puerta de los vestuarios.

Bueno, con todo no.

"¡No soy pequeña!"Gritó ella como siempre. Me reí mirando a Senpai mientras caminaba y justo cuando iba a pasar la puerta algo se interpuso en mi camino. Una chica algo más bajita que yo, con un pelo corto anaranjado y recogido a un lado con unas lindas pinzas. Tenía que ser…

"¿I-Inami-san?" La chica con androfobia que trabaja conmigo y de la que estoy a cargo desde que comencé aquí. Sus golpes ya me habían derribado más de una vez y aunque la verdadera Inami-san es incluso hasta algo linda, temer cruzarse con ella es lo normal. Ya que lo más probable es que te lleves un buen golpe.

En pocas palabras, estaba muerto.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Inami me golpeó y salí volando hasta la cocina, tirando parte de las cajas de alrededor en mi vuelo. ¡Pero que tipo de fuerza tiene esta chica! Menos mal que ya estoy más que acostumbrado a sus golpes, sino ya habría muerto. Bueno, cualquier persona normal habría muerto, pero mis clases con Onee-chan debían de servir de algo.

"Lo siento Takanashi-kun." Inami se quedó mirando desde la entrada a la cocina, por miedo de golpear también a lo pobres Sato y Souma que me miraban con pena y algo aterrados por ser las posibles siguientes víctimas de los puños de Inami-san.

"Está bien." Dije levantandome. "Ya estoy más que acostumbrado." Terminé de incorporarme y me dirigí a hacer mi trabajo, con una Inami preocupada siguiéndome y Senpai arreglando todo lo que se había caído con el golpe junto a Satou.

* * *

 **NARRADOR (SATOU)**

"¡De verdad! Siempre acabamos igual." Exclamé al recoger las cajas.

"Lo siento Sato-san, por tener que ayudarme." Se disculpo Taneshima.

"Da igual. Ya es como parte del trabajo, me he acostumbrado."

"Sato-san, no se si eso es algo bueno o no. Más bien no deberías acostumbrarte."Siento que si no me acostumbrase me volvería loco, aunque Takanashi siempre es el que se lleva la peor parte. Si algún día renuncia estaremos en graves problemas.

Suspiré.

"¿Sato-san?" Preguntó Taneshima preocupada.

"Vuelve al trabajo Taneshima, yo me encargo." Dije apoyando mi mano en su cabeza y reprimiendo las ganas de molestarla.

"¡Sí!" Asintió ella más alegre. Taneshima despareció por una de las puertas y yo volví a la cocina con intención de ayudar a Souma, pero el destino me tenía algo diferente preparado.

"Esto, ¿Sato-kun?" Dijo algo nerviosa la chica que me gusta desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

"¿Qué pasa Todoroki? ¿Ha pasado algo?" Dije serio, mientras que el payaso de Souma se reía desde la otra esquina de la cocina. Espero que no fuese una de sus bromas, porque tenía una sartén muy cerca.

"Hay algo que me preocupa…" ¿Algo que le preocupa? De la gerente lo más probable. Ya estoy un poco harto de escucharla hablar sobre ella, pero tampoco tenía opción. Todoroki no habla mucho de ella misma y la única forma de acercarme a ella es de esta forma.

"¿Quieres que le haga algo de comer a la gerente?" Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Me sorprendió por un momento.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa?" Me miró a los ojos y cogió aire.

"¡Aoi-chan está actuando muy raro! Y… no se que puedo hacer. Como su hermana mayor debería saber si le preocupa algo o si esta enferma…" ¿Eh?¿Yamada?

"Espera Todoroki, no puedo entender lo que dices si hablas tan rápido." Souma se acercó a nosotros interesado y con esa sonrisa de que bien me lo voy a pasar. La verdad es que me irrita bastante.

"¿A qué te refieres con raro?" Preguntó.

"Pues, Aoi-chan esta mañana…" Esto iba para largo.

* * *

 **NARRADOR (YACHIYO)**

"Estaba caminando tranquilamente por el restaurante mientras preparaba las mesas para los clientes como todas las mañanas. A esas horas Aoi-chan aún no se ha levantado, mientras que Kyoko-san suele estar con su segundo desayuno y entonces, me encontré a Yamada limpiando las mesas. Me pareció muy extraño, así que me acerqué a ella y le pregunté si pasaba algo. Aoi-chan me miró durante unos segundos y después respondió."

"Yamada se ha dado cuenta de que no trabaja mucho y rompe muchas cosas, por lo que Takanashi y los demás la regañan y además necesitamos mucho dinero para pagar mis gastos. Yamada no quiere que la echen de aquí, así que Yamada ha decidido trabajar duro y esforzarse."

"Me respondió apretando sus manos en puños con ánimo. Me quedé helada al escuchar todo eso. No sabía si alegrarme o preocuparme porque estuviese enferma, no era propio de Yamada actuar así. Después de todo, a Kyoko-san le paso una vez con la comida. Dijo que no quería probar mis platos solo porque tenía fiebre. ¡Ah! Pero Kyoko-san enseguida mejoró y volvió a pedirme comida."

"Yachiyo, Yamada." Me recordó Satou-kun.

"Lo siento, cuando hablo de Kyoko-san me voy por las nubes." Me aclaré la garganta.

"El caso es que Yamada siguió haciendo sus tareas y las hizo todas a la perfección, casi parecía que se estaba esforzando de verdad, por lo que acabé creyéndome lo que me había contado. Tenía razón en lo que decía, así que decidí no intervenir tras poner alerta a Kyoko-san por supuesto. Pero horas después…" Me quedé en silencio un momento. "Era mi hora del descanso y es el día de la semana en el que me tocaba el descanso junto a Yamada. Al principio pensé que ni siquiera aparecería por la sala de descanso después de verla trabajar tanto y tan animada." Pero si que estaba allí. Había recostado su cabeza contra la mesa y tenía a Daisy, su osito de peluche a su lado. "Entonces, la oí."

"Daisy, Yamada se esta esforzando mucho para quedarse aquí y que todos quieran trabajar con Yamada. Otoo volverá pronto de buscar a su mujer y seguro que me recompensará y me alabará por mi gran trabajo. Seguro que dice que me adoptará por fin, soy muy, muy feliz. Además la gente en el restaurante es genial, son una buena familia para Yamada. Así que Yamada se va a esforzar mucho mucho más y logrará que todos le digan que ha hecho un buen trabajo." Suspiré.

"¿Eso es todo?" Dijo Satou-kun sin ninguna expresión y cruzando sus brazos. "Es cierto que es raro que ella se esfuerce de verdad en trabajar, pero al fin y al cabo eso es lo que Yamada siempre dice e intenta, aunque sin trabajar." Souma-san asintió.

"La verdad es que sí, no veo nada raro en ella." Prosiguió. "Yamada busca que Otoo-san la cuide para siempre y cree que trabajando más lo conseguirá.

Temblé un poco y los miré muy seriamente.

"No he llegado al final. Yo también pensé igual que vosotros y me disponía a hablarla y animarla un poco con su idea pero, entonces…" Yamada abrazó a su peluche.

"Daisy, Yamada tiene que esforzarse mucho ahora que ha conseguido a alguien que le gusta." Dijo Yamada sonriendo. "Yo me sorprendí y me escondí antes de que me viese, porque no podía decirle que había escuchado su declaración" Satou-kun y Souma-san se quedaron blancos.

"¡¿Qué a Yamada le gusta alguien!?" Gritaron los dos a la vez. Yo les dije que bajaran la voz poniendo un dedo en mi boca y se disculparon.

"¿Nee Satou-kun? ¿Qué debo hacer? También he visto que intentaba maquilarse una y otra vez sin éxito y se cambia de ropa cada hora. Creo que se ha echado el ambientador del restaurante como perfume y ha dejado a Daisy en su cuarto, cosa que nunca hace. ¿Qué puedo hacer?" Decía mientras zarandeaba a Satou-kun a la vez que le agarraba de la camisa.

"Por ahora cálmate." Dijo él sujetandome de los hombros intentando calmarme.

"Esque a mí nunca me ha gustado alguien a parte de Kyoko-san y no se bien que decirle. Quiero ayudarla pero, siento que solo meteré la pata." Satou-kun suspiró de nuevo y me miró fijamente, cosa que me volvió a poner algo nerviosa.

"No pasa nada Todoroki, solo mantén la calma." Respondió él. Oía a Souma reirse por lo bajo mientras nos miraba.

"Lo siento, es solo que me gustaría ayudarla." Expliqué mientas me disculpaba. Había sido buena idea hablar con Sato-kun, él siempre sabe escucharme y entenderme...

¿Are?

De repente, sentí la cara algo caliente, aunque no entendía muy bien porqué. Últimamente me pasa al hablar con Satou-kun, era muy extraño.

* * *

 **NARRADOR (SATOU)**

Yachiyo se calló un momento mientras se tocaba la cara con las dos manos. Estaba algo sonrojada, ¿tendría calor?

"Lo mejor es que no digas nada si ella no te lo cuenta o te pide consejo, no creo que sea bueno meterse en la vida privada de los demás. Ella podría asustarse e incluso enfadarse, aunque hablando de Yamada puede que solo intentase cambiar de tema." Dije mientras me imaginaba la escena. "Trata de actuar como siempre. De todas formas, para eso ya esta Souma." Yachiyo rió.

"No te preocupes y trabaja, yo te avisaré si pasa algo." Ella sonrió y corrió muy alegre para ir a preparar algo a Kyoko-san que la llamaba desde la otra sala, pero antes de salir por la puerta se detuvo.

"Satou-kun gracias por escucharme siempre." Agradeció.

"No te preocupes." Sonreí también.

"Y por cierto… ¿Dónde ha ido Souma-san?" ¡Ah! Miré a los lados y efectivamente ya no estaba allí. ¿Cuándo había desaparecido ese idiota?

De alguna forma, sentía pena por Yamada. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

 **Es un poco cortito, pero solo es una especie de prólogo a lo que ocurrirá en los siguientes dos capítulos que es lo que tengo pensado que dure el fic. Espero que me sigáis hasta el final. Pienso hacer un fanfic centrado en el SoumaxYamada, cosa que no se ve mucho. No sé si es que a la gente no le gusta mucho esta pareja, no me matéis por favor. :,(**

 **¡Encantada! :D**


	2. Souma siempre la lía

**_Working! No me pertenece, los personjes y manga original son_ escritos e ilustrados por Karino Takatsu. El anime** **producido por por A-1 Pictures y dirigido por Yoshimasa Hiraike.**

* * *

 _ **NARRADOR (TANESHIMA)**_

"Perdón por la espera, aquí tienen su zumo y su cerveza." Saludo a los clientes de la mesa cuatro y me doy la vuelta con intención de volver a la cocina a por más pedidos. En ese instante, Aoi-chan pasa por mi lado cargando una bandeja llena de helados con mucho cuidado. Me supongo que son los helados de la mesa siete, son los chicos que vienen a menudo al restaurante. Sin embargo, es raro que Aoi-chan sea quién los lleva.

¿Are?

"¿A-aoi-chan?" Pregunto dándome la media vuelta. Ella hace lo mismo y se me queda mirando con una sonrisa. Llevo un rato pensando, pero ¿No está hoy Aoi-chan esforzándose mucho? Luego va hasta la mesa siete, deja los helados, saluda a los clientes y vuelve con una cara triunfante.

"¿Has visto Taneshima-san? Yamada está trabajando bien hoy. ¿A qué es increíble? Ni siquiera ha roto un plato en todo el día." Dice ella cada vez sonriendo más.

Realmente lo es, lo del plato.

"¡Es increíble Aoi-chan! ¿Pasa algo? Es raro que te esfuerces así. ¿Es qué quieres que Katanashi-kun te acaricie la cabeza de nuevo?" Ella parece molestarse un poco. Creo que he metido un poco la pata.

"Claro que no. Sus caricias no son nada agradables si no es Taneshima-san a quien acaricia, además esa no es mi única razón para hacer bien mi trabajo. Yamada puede trabajar muy bien si quiere y sin buscar nada a cambio." Entonces Katanashi-kun se acerca lentamente por detrás y le pega con un menú a Aoi-chan en la cabeza.

"Si es así entonces trabaja siempre Yamada." Dice él algo enfadado. La verdad es que Katanashi-kun tiene razón.

"Yamada está trabajando bien, no tienes por qué pegarla. Que yo haga mejor que tú el trabajo no significa que puedas pegarme." Yamada sonríe con superioridad al decir eso, pero yo veo como Katanashi-kun está por llegar a su límite. Casi hasta se puede ver el fuego salir de sus ojos. Aoi-chan…

"¡YA-MA-DA!" Katanashi-kun comienza a echarle la bronca a Yamada y yo me escapo en cuanto puedo volviendo hacía la cocina. En el mueble de la puerta principal Yachiyo y Kyoko-san miran la escena mientras que Kyoko-san se come un gran parfait hecho por Yachiyo y al llegar a la barra Souma-san estaba allí apoyado mirando hacía Katanashi-kun y Aoi-chan, así que me acerco a él.

"¿Qué pasa Souma-san?" Él me mira sonriendo como siempre.

"Nada." Se queda un momento callado. "Solo me preguntaba si a Yamada-san le gustaría Takanashi-kun." ¿Eh? ¿A Aoi-chan Katanashi-kun? Eso es más que imposible.

"Es imposible Souma-san" Me rio. "A Aoi-chan nunca le gustaría Katanashi-kun. Le gusta como persona supongo, es amable y un buen kouhai, pero no creo que le atraiga. Encima a Inami-chan le gusta Katanashi-kun y ella lo sabe, ¿no crees que ya hubiese dicho algo?" Souma-san en cambio, solo se ríe aún más.

"Ummm, ¿tu crees?" ¿Qué quería decir? Pongo cara de confusión y él me mira de nuevo para volver a hablar. "Quiero decir, ella a empezado a trabajar de repente y la única persona que se enfada tanto con ella por no trabajar es Takanashi-kun. Puede que esté haciendo las cosas bien para llamar su atención y que la mime porque en realidad le gusta. Asimismo, Inami-san es su amiga, por lo que quizá no quiere que sepa que a ella también le gusta y en vez de ayudarla, intenta acercarse a él."

"Eso es cruel Souma-san, más bien da miedo que pienses de esa manera." Él ríe todavía más. Pero no creo que sea así. Aoi-chan nunca se portaría tan mal con Inami. Y no parece que le guste Katanashi-kun… pero ¿y si Souma-san tiene razón?

"¿Nee Taneshima-san? Podrías preguntarle a Yamada-san, por salir de dudas. Seguro que a ti te dice la verdad." Bueno, ¿por qué no? Ella confía en mí.

"Sí. Gracias Souma-san, le voy a preguntar." Y salgo corriendo hacía Yamada que ya ha logrado escapar hasta el pasillo de dentro del restaurante.

* * *

 _ **NARRADOR (SOUMA)**_

Vaya, utilizar a Taneshima es más fácil de lo que me imaginaba. La verdad, es que siento cierta curiosidad por saber quién le gusta a Yamada-san. Ya tendría a alguien más de quién burlarme y por si fuera poco podré vengarme por descubrir mi única debilidad. Ahora que he encontrado la suya esto será muy divertido.

Me rio silenciosamente tapando mi boca con la manga de la camisa. En ese momento, Takanashi-kun vuelve del comedor y se queda mirándome con mala cara.

"¿Qué has hecho esta vez Souma-san?" Parece que comienza a conocerme.

"No he hecho nada Katanashi-kun, no entiendo como puedes pensar así de mí." Pone cara de asco y me mira fijamente. Sinceramente, duele un poco que no confíe nada en mí. Y eso que siempre le ayudo en su trágico amor…

"Definitivamente has hecho algo y no me digas Katanashi es Takanashi." Hace una breve pausa y después su alrededor se llena de pequeñas florecitas o así lo veo yo al menos y con voz más dulce vuelve a hablar. "Solo Senpai puede decirme así." No se qué me da más grima, si su voz o lo que esté pensando ahora mismo. Después vuelve a su yo enfadado. "Y deja de meter a Senpai en tus líos, he visto como le decías algo y te reías." Takanashi-kun, no eres su padre, aunque se que te gustaría.

"Souma, vuelve aquí ya y deja de liar las cosas." Dice Satou-kun asomándose por la ventana de la cocina. "Aquí te necesito y además este es tu verdadero trabajo."

"Satou-kun no digas eso, sabes que siempre hago bien mi trabajo. Déjame divertirme de vez en cuando." Él no respondió y cogió su sartén con una de sus manos. Ya sé lo que significaba.

"Bueno Takanashi-kun, si ves algo más rara a Yamada avísame, ¿vale?" Digo entrando a la cocina. Takanashi-kun pone cara de desconcierto.

"¿Yamada? Lleva rara todo el día, no creo que pueda ver algo más raro que ella trabajando. Francamente, espero que no esté enferma. Podría contagiar a los clientes o peor, a nosotros." No creo que sea eso Takanashi-kun, aunque en cierto modo entiendo que pienses así.

"Bueno, gracias por tu ayuda. Y ten cuidado que por allí entra…" Takanashi-kun me mira confundido por la ventanilla.

"¿Eh?"No me da tiempo a terminar la frase cuando…

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!¡Un chico!" Inami le golpea de nuevo dejándolo k.o.

"Inami-san." Terminé la frase.

"Tarde Souma." Dice Satou-kun a la vez que cocina unas gambas rebozadas. Pese a que no hace falta que me lo diga.

"Lo siento Katanashi-kun" Oigo disculparse a Inami desde el otro lado de la cocina. Descansa en paz Takanashi-kun.

Me giró para seguir trabajando y empiezo a freír unas patatas, cuándo Satou-kun me vuelve a dirigir la palabra.

"Souma deja de meterte en la vida romántica de los demás, es muy posible que Yamada no quiera que nadie lo sepa y menos esa persona. Deberías darle esa intimidad, sobre todo siendo tu hermana pequeña." No me lo puedo creer, gracias a Yamada ahora todos creen que soy responsable de ella como su hermano.

"Satou-kun, ella no es mi hermana pequeña, yo no tengo hermanas." Incluso Satou la trata como mi hermana, es un poco triste.

"Puede que no sea tu hermana, pero ella te llama Onii-chan, le pagas todos sus caprichos e incluso le compraste a Daisy. Ahora estás preocupado e intentas saber quién le gusta a tu hermanita. Piénsalo, pareces su hermano mayor."

"Satou-kun por favor para, no quiero pensar en eso. Y tu sabes mejor que nadie que adoro saber cosas y meterme en vuestra vida, no es porque sea Yamada que me interese más o no." Satou-kun se ríe levemente.

"Puede ser." ¿Qué significa eso Satou-kun?

* * *

 _ **NARRADOR (YAMADA)**_

Por fin he terminado mis primeras horas de trabajo. Yamada se está esforzando mucho, pero no parece que todos se den cuenta. Sobre todo los chicos, aún no me han dicho nada… Que cruel, aunque me estoy esforzando tanto…Takanashi-san es idiota, podría alabar un poco más a Yamada y mimarla un poco también. Satou-kun también y sobre todo Souma-san... Podrían decir algo como Yamada eres tan trabajadora que hoy no tienes por qué trabajar más. Suspiro.

"Yamada se merece que Takanashi-san la trate mejor." Al segundo de decir eso, oigo una bandeja caerse al suelo detrás de mí. Me doy la vuelta para encontrarme con la cara sorprendida de Taneshima-san.

"¿Ehhh-eeehh? Aoi-chan no me digas… ¡que te gusta Katanashi-kun!" Taneshima-san parece muy sorprendida al decir eso.

"Me gusta." ¿De qué se sorprende tanto? "De forma normal." Al momento, Taneshima-san se cae de espaldas y se ríe levantándose.

"Ah claro, claro, claro. Menos mal, Aoi-chan pensaba que quizá te gustase Katanashi-kun. Ya sabes, de manera romántica." ¿Por qué debería de gustarme alguien como él? Es cruel con Yamada y además no es fácil de engañar. Por no mencionar que le gusta a Inami-san.

"No podría gustarme un lolicón y friki de las cosas pequeñas como él ni en un millón de años." Digo con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

"Eso es un poco cruel Aoi-chan." Me responde Taneshima. Entonces, una bombilla se me enciende, metafóricamente hablando claro.

"¿Por qué has creído que me gustaba Takanashi-kun?" Ella parece no querer mirare a la cara tras esa pregunta y evadir mi pregunta, pero yo sigo mirándola con curiosidad.

"Por nada, por lo que te he oído decir y…" Ella se tapa la boca con la mano rápidamente.

"¿Y?" Pregunto yo más curiosa aún.

"No es nada Aoi-chan, no me hagas caso." No me convence su respuesta, pero no insisto. Ya descubriré que le pasa, seguro que Souma-san sabe algo. Él siempre sabe de secretos y esas cosas.

"¡Aoi-chan vuelvo al trabajo!" Dice Taneshima-san gritando y huyendo de allí hacia el comedor a ocuparse de más mesas. Es sospechoso...

Iré a preguntarle a Souma-san, tampoco tengo nada que hacer hasta mi turno.

* * *

 _ **NARRADOR (SOUMA)**_

"¡Souma-san!" ¡Ah! Ya viene. Yamada aparece por la puerta de la cocina en pocos segundos. Parece animada, pero por su mirada diría que quiere preguntarme algo.

"¿Qué ocurre Yamada-san?" Le pregunto mientras que sigo friendo las patatas y le paso otra sartén a Satou-kun. Intento sonar normal y no reírme para que no sospeche nada.

"Escucha Souma-san, Taneshima me ha preguntado que si me gusta Takanashi-kun." Que rapidez, no pensaba que Taneshima-san fuese tan directa con Yamada-san. A decir verdad, esto hace las cosas más entretenidas.

"¿Eh? ¿Y k le has respondido?" Satou-kun paró de cocinar y vió como Yamada-san se subía a mi espalda con cuidado.

"Claramente que no, de manera normal. Yamada no podría querer a alguien como Takanashi y menos sabiendo que a Inami le gusta. Además Souma-san, Yamada quiere seguir metiéndose en la relación entre ellos dos contigo." Eso por alguna razón no me hace muy feliz. Es cierto que Yamada intenta ayudarme, pero muchas veces ha metido la pata por no saber seguir mi juego. Yo necesito información para aprovecharme de ellos, para ayudarlos claro y Yamada no es muy discreta que digamos.

"Eso está bien Yamada-san, pero ¿por qué trabajas tanto entonces?" Yamada-san se queda callada. "¿Qué pasa? ¿No es para que Takanashi-kun te premie?" Ella sigue callada y mira hacia Satou-kun durante un segundo. Este le devuelve la mira curioso, pero pronto vuelve a sus tareas de cocinero. Que extraño…quizá el que le guste a Yamada-san sea ¡Satou-kun! Si no esa mirada no tendría ningún sentido. ¡Pues claro! Nunca pensé que te gustasen los hombres misteriosos y violentos Yamada-san.

"Yamada solo no quiere que la echen del restaurante, por eso trabaja mucho." Hay algo de mentira en eso, puedo notarlo. Está esforzandose por algo más o más bien, por alguien más y yo voy a descubrir quién es ese alguien. "Tampoco es que odie a Takanashi, pero siempre regaña a Yamada y es muy malo con ella. Nunca me gustaría de forma romántica, pero no me importaría que me mimase. Tampocome consentis mucho aquí, ni siquiera Souma-san..." Me sorprende que Yamada este siendo tan sincera. Me agarra suavemente de la camisa por donde está sujeta a mi espalda y apoya un segundo la cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo. Por un momento, he pesado que Yamada-san era algo…linda.

"Yamada-san, no creo que nadie vaya a echarte y menos si sigues trabajando como hasta ahora. Ahora mismo, yo estoy orgulloso de ti." Y de que me des algo con lo que entretenerme, por supuesto." Se le ha puesto una pequeña sonrisa en la cara al decir eso. Pero lo importante ahora es… "¿Y por qué has venido a contármelo a mí?"

"¡Ah! ¡Lo había olvidado!" Igual que su hermano. "Taneshima-san no ha querido decirme de donde ha sacado la idea de que me gustaba Takanashi-kun y como Souma-san sabe mucho acerca de los secretos de la gente, pensé que podrías saber algo." Eres lista Yamada-san. Sin embargo, no puedo revelar nada y menos ti, perdería toda la gracia. "Pues no se. Es probable que Taneshima-san este intentando apartar a cualquiera que no sea Inami de Takanashi-kun, ¿no crees?"

"¿Por qué haría eso?" Pregunta Yamada-san.

"Pues para ayudar a Inami a conquistar el corazón de Takanashi-kun." Ella abre la boca sorprendida.

"¡Ah claro! Yamada también va a ayudar a Inami-san en lo que pueda." Seguro que lía más las cosas, pero me alegra saber que tendremos más diversión en el futuro.

"Por lo que Yamada-san, ¿podrías bajarte? Empiezas a molestarme." Ella se agarra un poco más fuerte durante unos segundos y luego se suelta y baja. Me parece algo raro ese pequeñotira y afloja, pero no le doy importancia.

"Por cierto Yamada, ¿ocurre algo?" Pregunta Satou-kun mirándola de nuevo.

"No, solo… me preguntaba si podrías escucharme un momento." Miro a Yamada-san girandome. "A solas si es posible." ¿Eh? Satou-kun de verdad va a ser un rompe corazones, no puedo creerme que vaya a ser él quién le gusta. Nunca ha dado señales de ello, aunque bueno está másque claro que Satou-kun elegirá a Todoroki-san. Tampoco imaginaba que me ocultaría algo así, teniendo en cuenta que soy como su hermano para ella. Nose si es que Yamada-san empieza a sospechar algo o simplemente no quiere que nadie escuche cómo es rechazada.

"Ah umm." Responde él fríamente para después mirarme y yo negarle con la cabeza, para aclarar que no era cosa mía. Después, Yamada jala a Satou-kun del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastra hasta la puerta trasera del restaurante, saliendo y cerrándola trás ellos. No obstante, eso no impedirá que les escuche. Reí lo más bajito que pude conteniéndome, esto cada vez se pone más interesante.

* * *

 **Segundo capítulo terminado. Mañana tendreís el tercero y probablemente el último, claro si me da tiempo a terminarlo. ¿Os gusta como se está desarrollando el fic? Debo decir que es bastante difícil pensar qué pensarán los personajes de Working! Y narrar lo que ocurre en el restaurante. Ya que lo gracioso suele ser verlo y solo leerlo con mi poca gracia pues no hace fácil que entendáis lo que quiero escribir XD es un lió. En fin, gracias por leer.**


	3. Así que espérame

**_Working! No me pertenece, los personjes y manga original son_ escritos e ilustrados por Karino Takatsu. El anime** **producido por por A-1 Pictures y dirigido por Yoshimasa Hiraike.**

* * *

 _ **NARRADOR (TAKANASHI)**_

"¿Y? ¿Alguien podría decirme por qué estamos todos aquí reunidos?" Digo lo más amablemente posible, aunque no entendiese para nada que hacíamos todos en la sala de descanso, incluyendo a la gerente y dejando a Yamada hacer todo el trabajo por su cuenta. Sinceramente, aún no me fío de que no vaya a meter la pata y rompa algo delante de los clientes. De todas formas, es raro que no lo haya hecho ya en todo el día… Y más bien, debería preocuparme que esté trabajando en serio desde la mañana. El único que se había librado de aquella reunión inesperada era Satou y me alegro, una sola persona más en este cuarto y estaríamos todos aplastados contra la pared.

"Como he dicho Katanashi-kun, quiero averiguar quién es esa persona que le gusta a Yamada y Satou-kun no quiere contarme nada de lo que han estado hablando, cosa que me hace recordar que podría haberlo chantajeado." Dice Souma-san algo deprimido y susurrando al final. Hasta dónde podría llegar su curiosidad..."Además Kyoko-san me ha pillado sin trabajar y no he podido escuchar nada de lo que decían." La gerente lo mira nada más decir eso y si no llega a ser porque la jefa la está alimentando Souma-san ya habría muerto. No hay que subestimar a la gerente, la última vez me tuvo trabajando una semana sin descanso solo por decir que era algo mayor. Souma-san por su parte evita la mirada lo más rápido que puede y vuelve a mirarnos a todos antes de volver a hablar. "Por lo que, si os enteraís de algo estaría encantado de que me lo contaseis." Menciona de lo más sonriente.

"No quiero. Y soy Takanashi-kun." Digo yo negandome rotundamente a la idea. "Aunque supiese algo nunca te lo diría."

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?" Pregunta él poniendo cara de niño pequeño enfurruñado, mientras todos desvían la mirada.

"Porque para empezar no me interesa para nada quién le pueda gustar a Yamada. Por no comentar que has intentado reírte de nosotros mil veces y nos has chantajeado todo lo que has podido, no creo que él Souma-san que sabe de todo necesite nuestra ayuda para algo como esto. Además no entiendo ese afán por saber quién le gusta." Expliqué. Todos asintieron a la vez que yo hablaba como si estuviésemos en sincronía.

"Es cierto Souma-san, antes casi logras un malentendido entre Aoi-chan y yo. Realmentete pensé que le gustaba Katanashi-kun..." Anuncia Senpai reprochándole a Souma. En ese mismo instante Inami y yo lo miramos algo enfadados, pese a que no entienda el por qué lo hace ella.

La sala quedó en silencio y fue la gerente quién decidio romperlo.

"Yo no quiero saber nada de relaciones entre gente del trabajo, tampoco quiero que holgazaneéis, así que ir a hacer vuestro trabajo." Ordena la gerente y después coge a Yachiyo del brazo indicándole que la siga, aunque ella no se queja para nada, se la ve de los más feliz.

"Lo siento, Souma-san. No puedo dejar a Kyoko-san sin comida y Satou-kun no va a ayudar por lo que… lo siento." Se excusa la jefa desapareciendo de la sala junto a la gerente en pocos segundos. Souma-san que hasta ahora había permanecido callado, volvió a hablarnos a las tres personas restantes de la sala. A Inami-san, Senpai y a mí, esta vez más serio.

"Lo que pasa es que si no es Takanashi-kun ni Satou-kun no hay nadie más que pueda ser dentro de este restaurante y estoy seguro de que si trabaja tanto es para mostrarle ese cambio a la persona que le gusta, pero no tengo ni idea de quién puede ser." Aclara Souma-san bastante deprimido. ¿De verdad le interesa tanto? Ah, pero, pesandolo de esa manera solo queda...

Pues yo creo que sí sé quién puede ser. Miro a Inami-san y Senpai de reojo y ellas me miran riendo de manera nerviosa. Creo que ellas dos también se han dado cuenta, lo que más me extraña es que solo Souma-san no se haya percatado de algo tan obvio. No espera, puede que cuando se trate de él mismo sea mucho más despistado. Mientras pienso en todo eso, Souma-san vuelve a suspirar esta vez de una manera algo más profunda. Parece que le afecta no poder descubrir algo así.

"Esto, ¿Souma-san?" Se atreve a hablar Inami-san desde una gran distancia. "Creo que es mejor que lo dejes pasar. Tu eres bueno enterándote de estas cosas, seguro que pronto descubres quién es. No tienes por qué preocuparte, seguro que Yamada corre a contartelo muy pronto, ya sabes que te ve como su hermano mayor." Nice, Inami.

"Gracias Inami-san." Responde él no mucho más animado que antes y dando un paso hacía atrás al ver que ella se acercaba.

Vaya día de locos, Yamada trabajando y Souma sin poder descubrir un secreto. ¿Qué será lo siguiente?

Inami, Senpai y yo nos despedimos de Souma dejándolo en la sala de descaso y acercándonos al comedor para seguir con nuestro turno, ya que varias mesas se habían acumulado en ese poco rato. No me extraña, puede que Yamada ahora trabaje algo más, pero sigue siendo una solo persona.

* * *

 _ **NARRADOR (SOUMA)**_

Vuelvo a la cocina después de haber fallado en mi misión de que todos me diesen alguna pista de quién podría ser esa persona escurridiza que tanto me costaba localizar. Al menos es posible que pueda sonsacarle algo a Satou-kun si lo hago con cuidado.

"Nee, nee, Satou-kun." Él me mira por un segundo y vuelve a mirar la comida que está preparando.

"Deja de escaparte y trabaja Souma." Eres malo Satou-kun. No me dejas ni divertirme un rato con los chismes que se mueven por aquí. No puedo evitarlo, son demasiado interesantes y entretenidos.

Resignado y no queriendo enfadarlo más me pongo a ayudarlo en la cocina. Llevábamos un rato ya sin decir nada y pensando cada uno en lo suyo cuando Satou-kun me mira desde la otra punta de la cocina seriamente. Yo me tenso un poco pensando en que va a golpearme por alguna razón de la cual aún no estaba seguro. Sin embargo, se queda ahí mirándome sin desviar la mirada.

"Deja de hacerte el idiota Souma, sabes muy bien quién es." Me quedo mirándolo sorprendido y trago saliva con miedo aún de que el golpe llegue.

"¿De qué hablas?" Pregunto algo nervioso.

"La persona que le gusta a Yamada, ya sabes la respuesta desde hace un buen rato. No eres tonto Souma." Lo dice tan serio que no logro responderlo. Satou-kun sabe quién es y no quiere decirmelo, esto parece cada vez más complicado, pero eso hace que Satou-kun no sea definitivamente una posibilidad. Sin embargo, parece que él cree que yo también lo se. No es Satou-kun, por supuesto que no. ¿Takanashi? Ni de broma y a Yamada no le atraen las chicas. Así que solo hay una respuesta posible.

"Claro, Otoo-san. No había pensado en ello." Satou-kun parece sorprendido. Jeje, ¿has visto? Cuando quiero soy alguien la mar de inteligente, haré que Satou-kun piense que me estoy haciendo el bobo y lo soltará sin darse cuenta. Después de todo, soy un experto de los secretos de la gente de este restaurante y con Yamada no iba a ser menos.

"Oye Souma, no sé si de verdad no quieres afrontarlo." Opina ahora de una manera algo más lenta.

"Pero que dices Satou-kun, me has ayudado a saber que era Otoo-san y no entiendo como no había caído antes. " Aunque es mentira. "Todo era una malinterpretación de Todoroki puesto que ella misma lo ha mencionando al contárnoslo. No sé cómo he podido caer en algo así." Afirmo a la vez que me rio. Satou-kun se da la media vuelta y sigue trabajando, parece que no quiere contarme nada.

"No quiero saber nada de lo que pase. Solo no hieras sus sentimientos, ella te aprecia mucho." Satou-kun no soy una persona tan mala como para hacer eso. Que os moleste no significa que quiera haceros daño.

"¿Y por qué iría a herirla?" Pregunto al terminar de pelar una patata que llevaba ya un buen rato en mis manos.

"Porque a ti no te gusta Yamada, ¿o sí?" Responde él sin alzar la vista. Yo pego un pequeño salto algo sorpendido.

"¿Qué dices Satou-kun?"

"Pues eso, ¿o si te gusta?" Pregunta está vez más serio.

¿Que si me gusta o no? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué debería importar eso ahora? Espera, Satou-kun está diciendo que... ¡No! No puede ser, porque Yamada es bastante más pequeña que yo y ella solo me ve como su hermano. No sería algo logico que ella... intentase llamar mi atención.

...

Pues claro que es posible...

Idiota.

Me acerco a Satou-kun trás haber limpiado mis manos en el grifo y veo cómo pequeñas gotas de agua caen al suelo. Observo mis zapatos sin levantar la vista hasta ver los suyos y paró justo enfrente.

"Satou-kun, ¿podrías golpearme?" Le ruego alzando por fin la mirada. Satou-kun sonríe de forma sincera, coge la sartén y la mantiene encima de mi cabeza. Cuándo veo que va a golpearme con ella cierro los ojos esperando el golpe, que a pesar de doler es mucho más suave de lo que me imaginaba. Me doy cuenta entonces que no me ha golpeado con la sartén, sino con su propia mano. Que amable Satou-kun.

"Bueno Satou-kun, le pediré a Todoroki que te ayude un poco en la cocina, ahora mismo vuelvo." Digo a la vez que le guiño el ojo.

Tras haber avisado a Todoroki-san tal y como había mencionado, me he encaminado hasta la sala de descanso una vez más donde Yamada jugaba alegremente con Daisy. Al verme sonríe y se levanta de la silla. Es muy linda esa reacción, como sus coloretes se enrojecen al verme y su sonrisa, realemente soy idiota y no tengo ninguna seguridad en mi mismo, pero tengo que asegurarme.

"¡Ah! Souma-san, mira, mira, le he puesto un lacito nuevo a Daisy. Resulta que Yachiyo ha encontrado otro y se lo ha dado a Yamada como recompensa por el trabajo. Esta vez me he asegurado de guardarlo bien para no perderlo." Explica Yamada-san mientras que zarandea a Daisy por delante de mi cara enseñándome el lacito que le había puesto al peluche en el cuello. También observo que Daisy ha sido recién lavada y su tripa ha sido cosida con cuidado después de haberme salvado de aquel puñetazo de Inami.

"Qué bien, ¿no? Me alegro mucho por Daisy." Afirmo a la vez que acaricio brevemente el peluche. No obstante, yo venía preguntarte algo Yamada-san." Yamada deja al peluche de nuevo en la mesa y asiente. "He oído que te gusta alguien." Yamada-san para en ese momento de moverse y se queda mirándome algo sonrojada.

"Yamada escucha que se lo pasan muy bien por allí..." Intenta escapar, pero la agarro de la parte de atrás de su cuello.

"No soy yo, ¿cierto?" Digo casi en un susurro. "Es imposible que sea yo, ¿no?" Repito un poco más alto.

Ella para de intentar zafarse de mi agarre y se da la media vuelta riendo.

"¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Souma-san? Yamada solo quiere a Otoo-san." Si, si, lo sé. Asiento levemente. Eso es, solo te gusta Otoo-san... no yo. "Yamada solo ve a Souma-san como su hermano, si eso mismo, su hermano para su familia perfecta." Explica.

"Sí, pues claro. No me hagas caso, no se que me pasa úlimamente." Murmuro. Yamada me mira curiosa por mi actitud y se queda observándome.

"Souma-san, ¿pasa algo?" Algo está mal. No lo entiendo…

"Pero Yamada-san. Hoy has trabajado más que nunca." Ella asiente.

"Sí, porque como ya te he dicho antes Yamada no quiere que la echen." ¿No era para llamar la atención? ¿Mi atención?

"¿Y la conversación privada que has tenido con Satou-kun?" Yamada parece asombrada de que saque ese tema, pero no está sonrojada ni hay muestras de vergüenza en su actitud esta vez.

"Le quería pedirle a Satou-kun es que me comprase más nato. Ya casi no queda en el almacén y Yamada ama el Nato, no puede vivir sin él y Otoo-san volverá pronto, por lo que quiero comer mucho para poder sorprenderlo con mi gran trabajo y así la adopte." Me quedo pasmado al oír eso y suspiro. No lo puedo creer, tanto misterio para nada. A resultado que Yamada solo quería que Otoo-san la adopte una vez más. Entonces, todo eso de que puede que le guste yo me lo he inventado o puede que en realidad me hubiese gustado... No,no,no lo más probable es que al no haber mas opciones haya pensado que era yo y luego he creído que todos sus sonrojos y expresiones de sorpresa eran porque era yo quién le preguntaba, cuándo en realidad hubiese dado lo mismo quién preguntase.

"Esto, ¿Souma-san?" Dice agarrándome suavemente de la manga de mi camisa, cosa que me sorprende. "Yamada parece que ha logrado engañarte." Dice entre risas.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo que engañarme? Quiere decir que…

"Todos han colaborado hoy para hacerte una encerrona, en realidad no me gusta nadie. Lo he pensado después de que Yachiyo me oyese decir que debía esforzarme por el amor de Otoo-san, que tenía que aprobechar a gastarte uan broma ya que aquella vez no pude descubrir nada de ti. Había pensado en pagarte con la misma moneda." Explica entre risas, aunque aparenta ser una risa triste. "Bueno, lo de esforzarme para trabajar era real, pero sabía que si oías algo de esto intentarías descubrir quién era." Declara terminando su explicación.

Así que era todo una encerrona. Suspiro una vez más, bien hecho Yamada.

"Me has pillado pero bien, no esperaba menos de mi pequeña aprendiz." Expreso acariciando su cabeza copiando la forma en que lo hace Takanashi-kun con Taneshima. Yamada cierra lo ojos durante el tiempo en el que la acaricio y sonrie de manera tonta. Muy ella.

Posteriormente contemplo a Yamada arreglarse el pelo y pasar por mi lado sin volver a ojear mis ojos, vamos sin mirarme.

"¡Yamada vuelve al trabajo!" Exclama corriendo al comedor. No consigo decir nada y me siento en la silla donde había estado ella sentada minutos atrás. Luego cojo a Daisy en mis brazos y recuerdo momentáneamente el día en que compré este osito con nostalgia.

"Me habéis pillado ¿eh Daisy? Buen trabajo."

* * *

 _ **Días más tarde…**_

 _ **NARRADOR (SOUMA)**_

Ya habían pasado dos días desde lo de Yamada y Wagnaria estaba algo aburrido desde entonces. Ninguna de las "parejitas" del restaurante hacía un nuevo movimiento y al ser tan cercanos se me hacía muy difícil sonsacarles información, por no mencionar que Yamada llevaba un tiempo sin ayudarme y había vuelto a su antiguo yo. Caprichosa, mimada y muy pero que muy pesada y torpe, aunque no conversaba mucho conmigo. Más bien andaba evitando tener que quedarse a solas en un mismo lugar junto a mí, pero no podía reprocharle nada después de lo que me llegué a imaginar. ¿A Yamada gustarle yo?, si claro y a Satou-kun le gusta la gerente. Ahora nos encontrabamos finalizando el día con la última mesa de una familia de tres personas que se habían detenido a cenar en el restaurante.

"Satou-kun pásame la sal en cuanto puedas." Le pido a Satou y él consigue moverla hasta mí mientras Todoroki-san sigue con su charla de Kyoko-san como de costumbre.

"Gracias." Se forma un pequeño silencio en la cocina, por lo tanto aprobecho para sacar el tema. "Por cierto, me pillasteis bien el otro día ¿eh? Al final no os comente nada, pero Yamada-san ya me dijo que estabais todos metidos en el mismo saco. Mira que sois malos, podríais haberme dicho que era todo una jugarreta para vengaros por todas las veces que me he ido de la lengua." Rio despreocupadamente, pero me preocupo al notar que después de pasar algunos segundos ellos no articulan palabra.

"¿De qué estás hablando Souma-san?" Pregunta Todoroki.

"Souma estás desvariando, ¿el enterarte que no hablaba de Otoo-san sino de ti te ha nublado la mente o qué?" ¿Eh?

"¿Qué dices Satou-kun? Ya basta de bromas, Yamada me lo explico todo." Los dos me observan desconcertados y se miran el uno al otro repetidas veces.

"Souma-san no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta, de lo que Aoi-chan realmente siente." Dice Todoroki-san con preocupación.

Satou por su parte se cruza de brazos.

"No sabía que eras tan corto como para no darte cuenta de algo tan obvio." Miro al suelo durante unos segundos y vuelvo a mirarles a ellos pensando que estoy alucinando y al mirar de nuevo se estarán riendo de mí, pero no...hablan en serio. Acto seguido, dejo el cuchillo de cocina en la mesa y corro a buscar a Yamada por todo el restaurante dejando a Satou-kun y Todoroki-san estrañados, pero eso no me importa mucho en este momento.

Realmente puedo ser muy idiota...

¡Souma vamos! Te lo estaba diciendo con la mirada todo el rato. ¿No querías darte cuenta? Te miraba a todas horas, ¡no es tu hermana! ¿En que pensabas al creerla? ¿Engañarme? ¿Reírse de mí? Como si llamada puediese montar todo eso ella sola, no es tan inteligente como para pensar en eso.

Idiota...

Al no dar con ella por ningún rincón del restaurante y trás haber subido al ático a verificar que no estaba allí, salgo a la parte trasera del restaurante y al abrir la puesta me encuentro con una Yamada algo triste sentada en las escaleras y abrazada a Daisy. Ella salta por la rapidez con la que aparezco y abro la puerta y se me queda mirando detenidamente, suspirando al darse cuenta de que era yo. Cierro la puerta y me siento a su lado cogiendo un poco de aire, me sudan un poco las manos y rio levemente por mi situación. Había corrido como un loco buscandola y ahora no sabía bien que decirle. No puedo creer que esté nervioso por esto.

"Souma-san que…"

"Yamada-san, ¿por qué me mentiste?" La interrumpo. Me cuesta, pero acabo mirando a Yamada a los ojos y ella, en cambio, aparta la mirada.

"Yamada no sabe de que hablas." Dice ella a la vez que hace un intento de silbido.

"¡Yamada-san!" Digo yo un poco más alto y de manera más seria.

Ella se queda callada mirando a Daisy y nos mantenemos en silencio durante unos minutos. El tiempo se me pasa tan despacio que me dan ganas de gritar y mandar todo a tomar por saco. Decirle que no quiero que vuelva a mentirme y menos con algo tan importante como esto y que yo, no quiero ser su hermano... quiero, quiero... ¡Espera! ¿Qué quiero ser? ¿Su novio? No,no,no,no un momento. ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¿Y por qué tengo tanto calor? ¿Qué me pasa de repente? Esto es... no,no,no,no,no y no. Solo estoy nervioso por que le gusto, no es que ella a mi también... ¿no?

Cuando pensaba en marcharme y olvidarme de esa situación tan incómoda, ella lo hace primero e intenta escapar, pero no lo consigue porque por alguna razón mi seguridad había aumentado y sujeto la puerta con mi mano más cercana antes de que pueda entrar. Me levanto poco a poco y me quedo contemplando a Yamada desde el primer escalón y sonrío brevemente.

"Vamos." Susurro. "Es tu oportunidad."¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿De dónde me venía toda está confianza? Yamada se había sonrojado enormemente y juraría que sus piernas le temblaban un poco.

"Yamada no tiene nada que decir." Parece que no iba a rendirse fácilmente.

"¿Ah sí? Entonces me iré." Doy media vuelta y abro la puerta muy despacio, aunque no logro hacerlo mucho más.

"¡Espera!" Grita ella mientras me agarra de la manga de la camisa como de costumbre. Sigue sonrojada, diría que incluso algo más que antes y ahora sí, sus rodillas le bailaban. Muy linda...

"Yamada tiene a alguien que le gusta, en este restaurante. No es Otoo-san." Me confirma por fin.

"Él es un chismoso y no para de hablar de los demás, no hace caso a Yamada nunca y eso hace que ella este en problemas. No le gusta que lo abracé y siempre encuentra dibertido todo menos algo relacionado con ella. Un día es muy amable conmigo e incluso me compra ropa y otro ni siquiera me habla. No quiere ser mi hermano tampoco, ni entrar en mi familia perfecta." En este punto, las lágrimas de Yamada salieron lentamente. "No piensa nada en Yamada y no la mira como Yamada lo mira a él en absoluto, por mucho que intente saber cosas de él no le cuenta nada y esconde todo frente a ella. Pero aún así a Yamada le gusta mucho esa persona y no puede dejar de pensar en ella." Gritó al final.

"Yamada..." Guardaste todo eso todo este tiempo, eres increíble.

 _"Las chicas son mucho más bellas cuándo hablan de las personas que les gustan."_ Mis palabras volvieron a mí de repente. Parece que tenía razón.

Yamada se hecho a llorar en la manga de mi camisa y no pude evitar abrazarla. Fue un impulso que no pude controlar y era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así. Ella tembló por un instante, pero pronto se envolvió con mi cuerpo y se estrechó a mí.

" Yamada no es buena trabajando." Dice ella en un susurro que me hace cosquillas.

"Lo sé." Respondo yo mirando al cielo.

"Yamada es pequeña, aún no sabe mucho de la vida, es torpe, le gusta hacer el vago y que la consientan." Sigue.

"Lo sé." Respondo otra vez.

"¡Pero se va a esforzar!" Lo sé, dije esta vez para mis adentros. En ese momento, Yamada rompe el abrazo y estira de mi manga un poco más, acabando por jalar de ella hacia abajo con fuerza, haciéndome perder un poco el equilibrio. "Así que espérame." Murmura antes de depositar sus labios en mi mejilla y darme un suave pero corto beso, cosa que hace que me sonroje por segunda vez. Ella se separa y se ríe entrando por fin en el restaurante dejándome afuera solo y embobado.

Lo sé, me repito por última vez.

* * *

 _ **Y FIN.**_

 _ **Vale, he de decir que no esperaba terminarlo así. Me quedan muchas ideas pendientes sobre los personajes de Wagnaria para seguir escribiendo, pero tendré que esperar a que termine esta tercera temporada del anime porque no quiero meter la pata. También siento que haya sido tan corto, esto era solo una prueba para saber si podría manejar este anime en un fanfic y debo decir que es más bien difícil, pero seguiré trabajando en ello. Un saludo a su creadora, un trabajo excelente ;D**_


End file.
